customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney's Big Surprise 2004 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney's Big Surprise 2004 VHS. Opening # Hit Entertainment FBI Warning (Taken from: The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western 2004 VHS) # Hit Entertainment Interpol Warning (Taken from: Barney's Movin & Groovin 2004 VHS) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS) # Barney Developments Promo (2003-2004) (Taken from: Barney: Now I Know My ABC's 2004 VHS) # The Barney Boogie Music Video (Taken from: Barney's Movin' & Groovin' 2004 VHS # Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) (Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas 2003 VHS) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) (Taken from: Sing & Dance With Barney 1999 VHS) # Barney's Big Surprise Intro (1998) # Barney’s Big Surprise Title Card (1998) # Opening Program (2003 Version) Closing # Barney's Big Surprise! Ending Credits (1998) # Barney and Me Contest Winners Commercial (Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun 2003 VHS) # Barney's Move and Groove Dance Mat Commercial (Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Halloween Party 2003 VHS) # The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas 2003 VHS) # Rubbadubbers: Here Come the Rubbadubbers Trailer (Taken from: Bob the Builder: Bob's Favorite Adventures 2004 DVD) # Kipper: Fun in the Sun Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun 2003 VHS) # Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever Trailer (Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star 2002 VHS) # Bob the Builder: Tool Power Trailer (Taken from: Rubbadubbers: Here Come the Rubbadubbers 2003 VHS) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: Barney: Can You Sing That Song? 2005 VHS) Tour Schedule For the partial schedule of this tour, see Barney's Big Surprise Tour Schedule (North America) Trivia *This live show / video marked: **The first live show to feature a Barney doll at the beginning. It is also the first live show to feature The Treehouse. The next one to do the latter would be Barney's Theatre. **The first time Professor Tinkerputt appeared with Mother Goose and Clarence the Goose. **The first time Mother Goose appears with Baby Bop and BJ. **The first live show to not have David Joyner as Barney's costume performer. Carey Stinson now takes that position, having done so in previous mall tours and as an alternate performer in Barney Live! in New York City. **The first video to use the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo. **The first appearances of Kevin, Cindy, Tony, and Rachel. This is also the first Barney live show to feature kids that in the television series. **The first live show in which the character voices were pre-recorded, unlike previous shows where they were preformed live. *David Voss, who was the original Barney costume actor, served as the Dance Captain and Cast Manager for the tour. *In any event that the audio for the show would stop working, David Franks would serve as the voice of Barney during the tour. *DeWayne Hambrick﻿ would later play Old King Cole in "A Royal Welcome" and Can You Sing That Song?. *This show won the 1997 Performance Magazine Reader's Poll Award for Best Family/Variety Touring Act of the Year. *The home video of this live show was filmed at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina in December 1997. *In the Barney News on the 1996 Family Magazine, the songs "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" and "Everyone is Special" were mentioned, but they do not appear in this live show. *The video aired on PBS in 1998, being the third of only eight Barney Home Videos to be televised. The first being Barney in Concert (aired during the Barney & Friends Family Marathon) and the others being Barney Safety, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Christmas Star, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Jungle Friends, and Big World Adventure. *The Barney's Big Surprise logo was shown three times in this video. *This video was re-released in 2004 and have . Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2004 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on March 9, 2004